Accidental Explosions
by Annoying Little Twit
Summary: FtB-verse. Quatre just wasn't sure what to think about all of this, but apparently it was normal for them. -set in chapter 21: Heat and Flames-


David and Quatre were cooking dinner, Trowa and Duo having gone out on a date. It seemed that David was allowed to actually cook meals now, though Quatre had been informed that he needed to be present if David used the stove. Watching the black-haired boy put together meals that Duo couldn't even begin to make was rather amusing and disturbing at the same time.

"What have you been doing lately?" Quatre asked, working on the salad (the only part David would allow him to assist with). David glanced over while giving a shrug with one shoulder, a mannerism obviously picked up from Duo.

"Wufei taught me to grow plants," he said, his words pronounced slowly and carefully. The boy was highly intelligent, but years of being told otherwise and never speaking had put his speech level around that of a much younger child. The fact that in less than six months he could speak, read, write, and be on the same education level of a fourth-grade child when he had been incapable of all of those before was mind-boggling.

"That was very kind of him," Quatre said, smiling. David gave a hesitant smile while turning back to the stove.

"He's nice." David didn't say anything more after that, and Quatre thought for a moment on how to keep him talking. The more David spoke, the easier it would get – at least, according to what Duo said.

"So, I hear Trowa is adopting you. Are you happy about that?"

"Yeah," he replied simply. The boy was adorable, but getting him to speak was harder than trying to talk to Heero or Trowa on their worst days.

"How is it going? I haven't heard much about it."

"It's taking too long." Quatre looked over at David at that, the boy's fist clenched around the spoon in his hand, and eyes narrowed at the pot. "Why it so hard for stupid people to let Trowa have me? I no want to go away, and it taking too long. Longer mean no?"

Quatre wasn't sure what to say that would comfort him, or that he would be able to fully understand. Paperwork didn't mean much to a ten-year-old (having learned that he was ten had been surprising) who just wanted to stay with a man he actually trusted. An odd pressure against his heart had him looking towards David again, and on instinct, he pulled the boy back into his arms and threw himself backwards. His instinct had not been paranoia, as a trail of smoke came from the stove seconds before it exploded.

He threw them around the corner, the wall and counter keeping them out of the line of shrapnel the appliance threw in every direction. The heat and smell confirmed flames even before he looked. His ears were ringing from the initial explosion, and the fire alarm now going off did not help at all.

Looking down in his arms, he noticed the absent look that had taken over David's face.

"Are you okay?" Quatre shouted, panic starting to set in now that the immediate danger was gone. The words seemed to get through to David, but instead of a response, the boy took off down the hallway and threw himself into the closet.

He was concerned, but he had to get the fire stopped first. It took not even five minutes to subdue the flames (during that time he had taken the batteries out of the fire alarm), and then let the smoke out the windows. It was a couple of minutes after the air was cleared and the extinguisher was put away that Trowa and Duo came through the door.

"What... the fuck?" Duo muttered, looking at the damage around him. Trowa silently gazed at Quatre, who shook his head.

"I don't know what exactly happened… The stove blew up without warning."

Trowa sighed, a hand covering his eyes, while a large frown formed on Duo's face.

"Why do I always miss it? Trowa sees it all the time, and now even you got to. Why can't I?"

"What?" Quatre was confused. He had expected a reaction more along the lines of panic or anger, but resignation and disappointment was not what he thought the news would bring.

"Ya 'member the plate?" Duo said, and Quatre nodded. It had been an odd incident, the cause unknown.

"Well… Davvy's gotten a bit better since 'den. He's 'volved ta blowin' shit up."

"Oh…" Quatre said faintly.

"Where is he?" Trowa asked quietly, and Quatre pointed his finger at the closet door.

"I couldn't open it; he jammed it somehow."

Trowa walked away, while Duo continued to rant about always missing the best parts. David must have let Trowa into the closet, because he opened the door and slipped inside, closing it after himself.

"Let's get this cleaned up," Quatre muttered, feeling tired now that the adrenaline was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those who were wondering more about the stove incident in "Heat and Flames." Thanks for the great reviews on that, by the way; made my day turn right around!


End file.
